What happens undercover, stays undercover
by masterbuilder1313
Summary: Ezra and Sabine have to go undercover for a little while, what happens when they see something uncomfortable is going to change the course of the mission
1. Chapter 1

What happens undercover, stays undercover

"This is going to be very weird." Ezra thought as he and Sabine piloted away on the Phantom for a very delicate and crucial mission. "I wonder if she's thinking the same thing. I mean, how could she not?" Their mission was simple yet intense; they had to live together in an apartment for several months on Lothal. The apartment right next to theirs was rumored to be a meeting place for a secret Imperial meeting, if they could listen in on what was going on there, the crew might get at least 20 steps closer to bringing down the Empire. "So, should we hide the Phantom at my old place?" Ezra asked trying to break the ice and get any other topic on their mind.

"No, Hera gave us preset coordinates for where to hide the Phantom." Sabine said as she handed him a small data pad that had the coordinates on them. She knew what Ezra was trying to do and she appreciated it, but she preferred the awkward silence to talking about anything else.

"Oh, but then how will we get into the city?" Ezra asked because the coordinates placed them at least twenty-two miles in the middle of nowhere and then another fifteen miles before they even came close to the city.

"Kannan struck a deal with Vizago. We do 13 missions no questions asked and he gives you and me a ride to Capital City." Sabine said not very happy about this arrangement because the crew's most recent Vizago missions nearly ended with all of them dead.

"I bet Kannan _loved_ making that deal." Ezra said sarcastically knowing that his master preferred any other mission they could get that didn't involve a 100% chance of running into the Inquisitor.

"Ezra I know you lived in Capital City all your life streets or not, but Kannan told me to teach you how live undercover for this long." Sabine said trying to keep Ezra's mind off of the others and on the mission.

"Yeah I know he told, but I don't see why that's necessary it's just living in an apartment for a little while and listening for Imperials in the next room. How hard can that be?" Ezra said a little bit frustrated with the fact that his master gave him an hour long talk before he left on how not to blow his and Sabine's cover. Like Ezra would ever think of putting Sabine in harm's way, after all he was very much attracted to her.

"It's necessary because we could be down there for months and trust me from personal experience; you start to go a little crazy after being undercover for that long." Sabine said thinking of her third op with the crew of the Ghost; she had to infiltrate an Imperial prison camp that was run by Mandalorian Loyalists, she was there for almost a year and a half, and she started acting like the savage Mandalorians that ran the camp.

After leaving the Phantom in its hiding place, Sabine and Ezra met up with Vizago as he drove them to Capital City where they entered their apartment and Sabine began Ezra's new training.

Almost two months had passed and there had been no Imperial activity of any kind in the other room. But things weren't all bad Ezra and Sabine had developed a deeper connection with each other. Of course each of them had a completely different idea of what the other was really thinking.

In the mind of Ezra, he thought that Sabine was ready to admit that she had feelings for him and that she wanted to have a relationship with him. While in Sabine's mind, she thought that Ezra was a cool guy, but while she did have feelings for him, she wasn't ready to admit them, yet.

That night they sat on the couch in their pajamas in the apartment watching shows on the holo-network, the couch had served as Ezra's bed for the past two months. There had been a miscommunication about the number of rooms in the apartment, so with only one bedroom Ezra did the gentlemanly thing and let Sabine have the bed. This got Sabine thinking that maybe Ezra wasn't just some player from the streets and that he actually had manners.

Then Sabine started to hear something, it was faint so she asked Ezra to turn off the holo caster. Once he did she could hear the faint sound of people talking from the next room. Both Ezra and Sabine bolted from the couch and got their listening equipment and immediately went to the wall to hear what the Imperials where planning.

What they heard was something else entirely; there were two people a man and a woman they talked for a few minutes and then everything got a muffled. Ezra increased the power in the listening devices so they could get a clearer sound. Then they got fully what was going on, the two people where kissing. Ezra and Sabine looked at each other in shock and Sabine ran to her gear and got the visual equipment that allowed them to see through the walls.

And what they saw was what they heard two people kissing, the only thing they were wrong about was that it wasn't a man and a woman; it was a woman and another woman. Both of them where in Imperial officer uniforms which meant they were both high ranking, the only problem was that they weren't talking about secret plans. This was a place for Imperials to have sex.

Ezra came to look at what Sabine was seeing while he kept the listening devices on the wall and recording.

As Ezra watched he couldn't help but get a little bit turned on at the sight of the two women making out, but what really got him hard was when he saw them undress each other and then start to have lesbian sex. It was incredibly hot and while Ezra loved the sight of this, he also thought to himself that Sabine was probably appalled by the sight. He was proven wrong when he saw a wet spot on her crotch and her face was a bright shade of red.

They both then look at each other and stared into the others eyes. Both of them where incredibly horny from watching the ongoing lesbian sex scene and before they knew it the two of them where making out passionately as all other thoughts quickly left their minds. Ezra picked Sabine up as she wrapped her legs around his waist so he could carry her to the room so they could have their own sex scene. While Ezra was carrying her, Sabine was grinding her hips against his crotch to get him nice and big for her. Once in the bedroom Ezra quickly put Sabine down on the bed gently, they broke the kiss and stared at each other with a smile on both of their faces. Sabine then got a very naughty idea; she quickly took Ezra into another kiss. She put her tongue at his lips begging for entrance, he was more than happy to help out. As their tongues explored each other's mouths, Sabine switched positions with Ezra and once she was the one standing up she broke the kiss. A very long strand of saliva connected the two mouths; Sabine put it in her mouth and swallowed it.

Sabine's pajamas consisted of a tight shirt that showed off a little bit of her belly, and some shorts that ended half way down her thighs. Needless to say those shorts had one very noticeable and very wet spot where her crotch is. Sabine then turned around and strutted, to show off her ass to Ezra, over to a music play. She bent over, to show off even more of her ass, and turned it on and it started to play a song that was often heard at strip clubs. As if she was a professional, Sabine then began to give Ezra a strip dance, which he openly masturbated to. But not too much, he wanted to save his dick for the good part. First Sabine slowly rubbed every part of her body, giving off some minor moans for both hers own and Ezra's pleasure. Then she started to partially remove her clothing, she rolled up her shirt right on top of her boobs, and her shorts where now rolled up into very pick panties. Then after making Ezra wait so long she removed her shirt and revealed that she was wearing no bra and she showed of her boobs to Ezra, she also gave him a minor titty fuck and slowly licked the full length of his ten inch dick. Then she finally removed her shorts and revealed her soaking wet panties. Sabine then proceeded to walk over to Ezra in a sexy manner and once she arrived, she then gave him a lap dance. It was sexy and slow and it was right on top of Ezra's dick, and he felt it grow about 1/3 of an inch, Sabine felt it to. After about fifteen minutes of the lap dance the song ended and Ezra pulled Sabine in for another kiss, this time he practically shoved his tongue down her throat and he dominated her mouth and she loved every second of it.

Ezra then practically threw Sabine down onto the bed, and then he literally tore her panties off and exposed himself to her drenched pussy. He stared at it for a few seconds and then plunged his face into it kissing it and licking up all of her delicious juices. Sabine was moaning like crazy, she had masturbated before but she had never had an experience like this before, it was mind blowing. "Oh yes Ezra right there don't stop!" Sabine moaned and said at the same time. After about seven minutes of eating out Sabine, she then got onto all fours and placed her mouth right in front of his cock and looked up at him with eyes that were begging for his big dick. Again he was a gentleman and slowly put his cock into her mouth. At first she just took the tip and swirled her tongue around it, this made Ezra moan as he had never had an experience like this before.

Then he put both of his hands on Sabine's head and she knew what he was about to do next. He started thrusting forward into her mouth making his dick go in to her deeper and deeper. As it went in deeper, she started to gag on his dick, but she liked it and didn't want it to stop. Next Ezra almost took his dick out of her mouth entirely and then with one powerful motion, Ezra pulled Sabine's head forward and she was now deep throating him. Ezra thrust in and out of her mouth, still for the most part being deep throated. After about 17 minutes of deep throating, Sabine gave out and Ezra pulled out of her mouth. She fell back onto the bed gasping for breath, but that didn't mean she was done. She put her head up and looked at Ezra and slowly and sexily did a "come here" notion with her finger. He got in the bed, got rid of his clothes, and came to her legs and moved them apart. He placed his dick right at her entrance and asked her. "You ready for this?" Sabine, not yet able to fully breathe properly again just nodded her head franticly, which told Ezra how badly she needed his big dick right now. So of course he teased her a little by just simply rubbing her pussy with his dick. Sabine of course moaned because it felt good, but she knew that Ezra was teasing her and she didn't like it.

"Ezra please, I need you, I need you know!" she said begging for it with big pouty eyes. Now Ezra couldn't deny her now and backed up a little and then quickly and powerfully thrust into her. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sabine had never had anyone in her before, it felt amazing. Ezra then started slow after the bomb he dropped inside of her and after a few minutes both of them where moving their hips in a rhythmic movement and picked up the pace with each other. "Ez. . . Ezra, I'm. . I'm gonna cum!" She practically had to yell this over the loud moans coming from both of them.

Ezra got the message and knew that he had to speed up. He then started going faster than he ever thought possible. Sabine had the same reaction and soon found both her body and mind going numb from the pleasure. After about 2 minutes of this new speed and force Sabine cam hard and squirted all over Ezra's dick and body. But she then noticed something, Ezra hadn't cum yet. She looked at him with a confused look on her face and realized that he wasn't done yet. He gave her a devious little smile and said. "I'm not done yet." Her expression changed from confusion to lust now knowing that she was with a man who could really go at it.

Ezra then pulled out of Sabine and picked her up and started making out with her as he pushed her up against the window. He then quickly thrust back into her and picked up right where he left off with the same speed and force. Ezra then broke the kiss and started to kiss and suck on her neck. Once he broke the kiss Sabine was free to release her very loud moans. Her body, except for the parts Ezra was sucking on and ramming into, had gone completely numb, and her mind was also going numb with her vision getting a little bit hazy. She could feel that a little bit of drool was coming out of her mouth. After about 10 minutes of that Ezra moved back to the bed and fell onto his back allowing Sabine to ride him. She moved her hips back and forth while he thrust up and down. Now instead of moaning, she was gasping for air now since her brain was lost in lust and could no longer comprehend breathing in her current state of mind and body.

Then Ezra again pulled out of Sabine and picked her up again, but this time with her back facing him, and then he practically dropped her onto his dick. For the next 13 minutes Ezra lifted and dropped Sabine onto his dick, she was now drooling a lot and had lost all sense of feeling except in her pussy; he boobs with Ezra now squeezing them and on her neck since Ezra had resumed sucking on it.

"Sabine, I'm cuming!" Ezra proclaimed not sure if Sabine could understand him or not. Ezra then placed Sabine on all fours onto the bed and proceeded to fuck her this way until he came 2 minutes later. Once he came he unleashed a monster load into Sabine, and she felt and loved every second of it. When Ezra finished unloading in her he pulled out, after which his cum proceeded to spill out of her. They collapsed onto the bed completely exhausted from the amazing sex they just had.

Ezra was on top of Sabine and because they were both exhausted they fell asleep almost instantaneously. When they woke up Sabine turned over and gave Ezra a kiss and whispered into his ear to meet her in the shower. As she got out from under him she made sure to strut away so Ezra could get hard again as his eyes focused on the fine ass that he claimed as his last night. And once she disappeared he thought to himself. "The next several months are gonna be awesome!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This was intended as a one shot story but due to reviews and the likes I will continue the story, so without further adue (I probably spelled that wrong) chapter 2 of "What happens undercover, stays undercover". Also, please review and like this and if you want another chapter please inform me, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Look at chapter one for disclaimer will not change**

What happens undercover, stays undercover: Chapter 2

Two more months later:

Sabine lay in the bed not wanting to get up, because it was the first day of the week and no one wants to get up on that day. She had to go to work; she had to get a job because two people living in the city without a job and in a nice apartment like theirs that would cause some questions.

Ezra slowly crept into the room and got on top of Sabine and whispered into her ear, "Sabine, Sabine its time to get up, you have to go to work." She grunted and rolled over at what her new boyfriend had just said to her. She knew he was right but she didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay and be with him. After that first night together they just wanted to be with each other all the time, yet, surprisingly, they had only had sex a grand total of 7 times, and for both of them each was more passionate and fantastic than the last. Sabine was still trying to build up more stamina for when they had sex so they could both cum at the same time. Sabine always came multiple times when they did it, the most times she came was at least 8 times, each.

"No, I don't want to go to work at that stupid place. I want to stay and see if any more sex happens in the room next door." The only reason they stayed on Lothal was because they still believed that the room next to theirs was a place for Imperials to meet. But so far, all they had seen, and recorded, was Imperial officers having sex in that room. Mostly lesbian sex and if not that than normal sex, she thought of that lightly since the straight sex they had seen had some pretty weird stuff that they used, and, only on two occasions did they see this happen, a threesome.

"I know you do, but you have to go to keep our cover up remember? But before you go, open your mouth I have a special gift for you." Sabine slowly opened her eyes with a smile on her face as she opened her mouth at the same time only to discover that, like her, Ezra was still naked, they had sex the previous night and it was mind blowing for the both of them, double their usual time. As Ezra moved his dick closer to her mouth Sabine slowly and sexily licked her lips ready to taste his big cock.

Soon Ezra was right on top of Sabine's face and ready to ram his dick straight down her throat. He liked this so much cause even though they've only had sex a few times, they still played around with each other. He would finger her, she would suck him, he would suck her, she would jerk him off, and he would also eat her out. Sabine took over this situation and started to tease Ezra by slowly licking the entire length of Ezra's cock and swirling her tongue at the tip of it making Ezra moan in a low voice. Then, with her tongue still on his cock, she slowly took his dick into her moist and warm mouth. She then slowly moved her head up and down as she slowly increased the amount of his cock that she was taking in. Ezra then relieved Sabine of her control and started thrusting into her face. Her head was still on the pillow and Ezra was right on top of her face as he began to thrust faster and faster forcing Sabine to take in more of his dick until she started gagging on it, oh how he loved to her the noise she made as she gagged on his big dick.

Soon Sabine was taking in the entirety of his dick into her throat with Ezra thrusting into her faster and faster and with more force. The pure pleasure of this scenario made Sabine's eyes roll into the back of her head, she loved the feeling of Ezra's monster sized dick in her mouth, the only that she was continuously puzzled by was its exact size, it felt like it always got bigger every time they did each other, even now it felt bigger then last night. She loved the way that it tasted and she also loved gagging on it because she knew it made Ezra feel good. Ezra continued to face fuck Sabine as he increased both his speed and force to the point of which Sabine could barely breathe. Sabine felt so good right now, and so hot that she threw the covers off of the bed and revealed the entirety of her naked body to Ezra, which turned him on even more and made him go even faster and harder. Sabine could feel her pussy becoming wet and quickly moved her hands down to her pussy, where there was still evidence from last night's legendary fucking, and she started to masturbate fiercely. Now both her and Ezra where moaning as they had half sex in the morning.

Soon Sabine found herself ready to explode, and after another five minutes, she did. She squirted very hard and soiled the sheets of the bed, even more than they already where. But Ezra was still ramming his dick down her throat, and Sabine still found herself very much turned on and continued to masturbate. Luckily for Sabine Ezra was still recovering from last night so he was at half his stamina and about seven minutes after Sabine came, for the third time at least, Ezra quickly with gasping breathes informed Sabine. "Sabine. . . I. . . I'm cum. . . cumming!" And just as the last word left his mouth Ezra found himself shooting his white hot cum down Sabine's throat.

It took at least thirty seconds for Ezra to finish his orgasm, and even after that it took Sabine a few more minutes to recover from her orgasms. Once she had fully recovered she tapped Ezra on the shoulder and as he looked at her she opened her mouth to show him that she still had a lot of his cum in her mouth. And after showing him, she slowly closed her mouth and with one big gulp she swallowed all of it and looked at him with her sexy face and said to him. "Hmm, tasty." After that they both got out of bed and took a shower together where Sabine gave Ezra a sexy dance as she washed herself off and would occasionally rub herself up against Ezra, then after she was done she took the soap in her hands and slowly stroked Ezra's cock as she "cleaned" it.

After the shower they both got dressed, a little bit to both of their disappointment preferring the other option. Then they both went down stairs to the lobby of the building and Ezra walked her out and told her he loved her and would see her after work and gave her a kiss on the lips and then Sabine set off for work loving how they woke each other up in the mornings.

**I know this chapter is shorter than the first one, but I thought it would be fun to give a brief glimpse at how Sabine and Ezra are living together now before I get to something special I have planned. Will update whenever possible, please review and like.**


End file.
